novalionessfandomcom-20200216-history
Zarina the Tiger
Zarina the Tiger (ザリナ・ザ ・タイガー Zarina za Taigaa) is a 15-year-old anthropomorphic female Mobian tiger, a treasure hunter, and a freelance mercenary, and the love interest of Sonic the Hedgehog. She is the only daughter of Seti and Lilac, the younger step-sister of Felix, Carmen, Leya, Diego, and Leila, and the step-daughter of Antonio. At her birth, it was believed that she was Antonio's blood child but was later revealed that her mother was intimate with her former lover, Seti the Jackal, resulting in her conception. Shortly after her fourteenth birthday, Zarina ran away from home, unable to handle being controlled by her "father". Within a short span of time, she came well known for her skills as a mercenary, using the alias "White Tiger". Physical description Zarina is a slim white tiger with black stripes, pale blue eyes and shoulder-length white hair with black highlights and a tuft of hair covering her left eye. She wears a long, black, cape over a long-sleeve dark purple, knee-length dress with light purple designs in it, black leggings, and a pair of dark boots. She also has a blue feather earring on her right ear. If she were human, Zarina would have an average teenager appearance. She has a rather pale complexion, almost ghostly white, with long white hair with black streaks, usually tied in a low ponytail over her shoulder, and pale blue eyes. Personality Zarina is seen as calm, mysterious and stubborn, at times. She doesn't like to reveal her past to anyone. Zarina hates being told what to do, but she lets her charges tell her what needs to be done during missions. She would have joined G.U.N. but wasn't thrilled about being told when she had to go onto a mission and when she can't. Though, she will help G.U.N. when they need extra help. To most people, Zarina seems cold and heartless, but she really isn't. In addition, she has a soft spot for children. Abilities When she was born, everyone believed that Zarina was a descendant of Riviera. As a child, none of her magical powers appeared and she was thought of a burden to her family. Forgoing the laws of Mystique, her mother had her be taught martial arts, in secret, by her former lover, Seti. Upon learning that Seti was her real father, Zarina's powers awoke, apparently put in a comatose state, revealing she was a descendant of the famous House of Cleopatra. In addition to her magical abilities, she is skilled in martial arts, stealth, and hand-to-hand combat skills. Powers * Lightning manipulation: From her Cleopatra bloodline, Zarina inherited the power to control lightning. She is able to create and control lightning. She can naturally generate and absorb electrical energy, which they can discharge through destructive bolts and even use to power up machines. ** Electricity generation: She is able to generate electricity from nothing. ** Electricity projection: She is able to project electricity outward. ** Electricity attacks: She is able to unleash electricity and lightning in the form of various attacks, such as beams, bolts, blasts, waves, balls, and scattershots. ** Shocking: She is able to shock any attacker that makes physical contact with her. ** Electricity absorption and redirection: She is able to absorb external electrical energy and redirect it. ** Electric conductivity: She is able to be and induce electrical conductivity in external targets by charging them with electricity. ** Electrical Immunity: She is able to resist electricity and be unharmed by it. ** Lightning infusion: She is able to imbue certain objects with electrical energy. ** Paralysis inducement: She is able to paralyze individuals with electricity. ** Electrokinetic constructs: She is able to create tools, weapons, armor, appendages, and barriers out of lightning. ** Electrical telekinesis: She is able to manipulate matter using electricity. ** Electrokinetic flight: She is able to fly using her lightning. Zarina has yet to be seen using this ability. ** Weather manipulation: As a descendant of Cleopatra it is possible for Zarina to have the power to control the weather. Her father never had the power but her grandmother, Nefertiti, did. With this power, Zarina would be able to create storms, and other weather phenomena, however, it is unknown if she does have the power, or if she is able to control the power. * Enhanced speed and agility: Zarina possesses enhanced speed and agility. While she is unable to match Sonic, she is still quite fast. * [[Voltage transformation|'Voltage transformation']]:''' As a member of the Cleopatra family, Zarina has the power to enter a Voltage transformation becoming '''Voltage Zarina. Rather than using the Chaos Emeralds, the ability to enter this form is through an unknown another method, which has been lost to the ages. Skills * Combat mastery: Zarina is incredibly skilled in combat, able to hold her own over several assailants. ** Electrokinetic combat: She is able to infuse her lightning into her battle style. * Weapon mastery: She has learned several forms of armed combat, able to work with anything she finds if her standard equipment is beyond reach. However, she prefers to use her martial arts instead. ** Enhanced staff proficiency: She is skilled with staff and can easily hold her ground against foes. * Tracking: Zarina is a relatively skilled tracker, able to keep a tail on her targets. * Stealth and infiltration: Zarina is well trained in stealth and infiltration, able to conceal her movements from enemies and sneak into fortified locations without alerting anyone. * Extensive knowledge of crystals and gemstones: She has extensive knowledge of crystals and gemstones. * Multilingualism: Born in a Spanish-speaking kingdom, Zarina is able to speak Spanish and English. * Enhanced athleticism: She is highly acrobatic and athletic, able to perform amazing feats of speed, balance, and dexterity. * Enhanced hearing and smell: As her father is a canine, Zarina possesses enhanced hearing and smell. * Fang retraction: Due to Seti, Zarina is also able to retract her fangs. Weaknesses * Physique: Despite her constant training, Zarina still has the physique of a 15-year-old girl. * Overdeveloped powers: Due to her powers being dormant for fifteen years, Zarina's powers are extremely overdeveloped to the point she can barely control them. This forces her to wear her inhibitor-like gauntlets, originally belonging to her ancestor, Cleopatra the Jackal, to limit how much power she can release. Equipment * The Staff of Cleopatra: Before running away, Zarina stole the staff that was hidden in her stepfather's office. Upon touching it, the staff glowed and with the small amount of Chaos power inside, teleported Zarina out of Hidden Valley. * Cleopatra's gauntlets: Once learning her true parentage, Seti took Zarina to Veton to meet his mother, her grandmother, Nefertiti. Zarina was given Cleopatra's gauntlets upon seeing her granddaughter's overdeveloped powers, something that Cleopatra had issues with herself, many centuries ago. Like Cleopatra, the gauntlets help Zarina limit how much power she can release, at the expense of not hurting anyone or herself. Trivia * Zarina was originally not going to have any powers, but that was later changed. * Zarina was inspired by SupaSilver's Sonic character Sakura the White Tigress. ** Her first outfit was inspired by SupaSilver's design for Treasure the Tiger. * She shares the same name with the Tinker Bell Character of the same name. * Zarina would be voiced by Jessica Rey who played Alyssa Enrilé in Power Rangers: Wild Force. * Zarina's gauntlets were inspired by Melissa Tang the Chinese Dragon's gauntlets. Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Animals Category:Female Category:A to Z Category:Good